Love Confusing
by Axel83
Summary: Kanme love Aidou  but he startinn cheating  him with Zero Kaname does not what to do stay with Aidou or keep going with Zero
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire knight **

**And thank you to my beta Reader PeachyQ7**

Chapter 1

Aidou and Kaname have been dating for 2 mouths and they live in the same apartment building. Kaname and clean because Aidou love clean his ever day for him if he did not have the house will be messing. That's why he loves Aidou, gets what he wants in bed.

There was knock on the door and Kaname went to answer it. When he opened the door, he saw it was Aidou.

"Hello." Kaname said as Aidou came in.

"Are you going to work today or are you going stay home. Tell me what you to do." Aidou said as he went to the bedroom to make the bed.

"I am going to work with Zero. He should be here in minute." Kaname said as went the bed where his boyfriend is and kisses neck. Aidou turn around to kiss him on the lips. Kaname was about take Aidous' shirt off, when he heard a knock at the door. Kaname went to the door and opened it. There was zero waiting at the door.

"Hello." Zero told Kaname as he was standing in the hall.

"Hello." Kaname told Zero as he open the door, ready to walk out.

Aidou ran into the room to give Kaname a kiss on the lips. I will see you tonight in bed.

"Good bye Aidou." Kaname said and went to close the door behind him, and walked the hall with Zero on their way to work.

Kaname is the Headmaster at Cross Academy and Zero is a teacher there. Zero went to Kanames' office before class.

"Can I take the kids to see the old night class building today?" Zero asked Kaname.

"No, I don't want anyone in the building." Kaname told Zero.

"Ok." Zero said as he was leaving the office.

After Zero left, Kaname thought he wanted go get him and kiss him, but he has Aidou at home waiting for him.

At the end of the school day, Kaname and Zero want back to the apartment building. Zero went to his apartment and Kaname went to his. Kaname opened the door and smiled. He could smell something wonderful was coming out of the kitchen where Aidou was cooking dinner for both of them. Aidou walked up to Kaname and kissed him on the lips, then went back to what he was making. **Hiyashi Chuka, **it was Kanames' favorite food. Kaname went to the bathroom to take a shower. Aidou put the food on the table and sat there until Kaname came out the bathroom, with no shirt on. Kaname sat at the table and had dinner with Aidou.

"How was your day?" Aidou asked Kaname.

"It was ok. Zero came by and asked me if he could take his class to night building. I told him no." Kaname told him as he ate his dinner.

Kaname went to the bedroom, laid down on the bed, and turned on the TV to watch some shows. Then Aidou came in and lay down next to Kaname and kissed him on the lips. Kaname began to kiss him back. He put his arms around Aidous' thin body and put hand under his shirt. He then started to take Aidous' shirt off him. It was button up shirt, so Kaname came back to front and unbuttoned all of them. Then Aidou kissed Kanames' neck down to his pants. Then they made love.

Aidou got out bed and went to the bathroom. He put his hand on his tummy because it feels like he might be pregnant, but he does not know. He went to the kitchen and made breakfast for him and his boyfriend. Kaname came into the kitchen and kissed Aidou on the check, sat down at the table to eat his breakfast that Aidou made.

"What wrong Aidou?" Kaname asked him.

"I think something is wrong with my tummy. I am going to see a doctor today while you are at work." Aidou told him.

"Do you want me to come with you? I can call in sick?" Kaname told Aidou.

"No, you need go to work. I will be fine." Aidou told him.

Kaname went to work with Zero. They got to school. Zero went to his classroom and Kaname went to his office. Kaname sat at his desk looking over some papers when his office door opened and Zero came in room wet.

"Hey, can I go home and change into some dry things?" Zero asked Kaname.

"Yes, you can. I will look over your class for you until you come back." Kaname told him as he felt a tingle do down his body. Zero looks good enough to eat.

Kaname went to Zeros' class and the kids were doing their work, because Zero is a good teacher to them. After 30 mints Zero came back.

"Thank you." Zero told Kaname.

"You are welcome." Kaname told Zero.

Kaname went back to his office. He did not know what to do. He does like Aidou and Zero, but he does not know what to do. Kaname finish the paper that he doing before Zero came in this morning. Then office phone rang. He picked it up and said "Hello? This is Kaname, how may I help you?"

"Hey, it's me, Aidou. I need tell you something when you come home from work." Aidou told him.

"Ok. I will be home after school gets out about 3:00, ok?" Kaname told him. Then the door to his office opened and it was Zero. Kaname pointed to the chair in front of his desk so Zero could sit down. He needed to get off the phone with his boyfriend. Kaname hang up the phone then look at zero.

"How can help you this nice afternoon?" Kaname asked Zero. "I want now if you and I can go out to dinner tonight, so we can talk about school stuff. Is that ok with you?" Zero asked Kaname.

"I don't know. Aidou said he had to tell me something when I get home today." Kaname told Zero.

Zero went around Kanames' desk and kissed his soft lips and look at way.

"What are you doing I have a boyfriend?" Kaname asked Zero.

Then zero left the room and went back to his classroom. Kaname thought about that kiss and wanted to kiss him some more. 'No I have a boyfriend.' he told himself.

**Ps can you tell me if you like it this is my first vampire knight story thank you **

**(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know Vampire Knight .**

**Thank to the people who read my story and ones who reviewed: HanaMiw, and PeachyQ73. Also thank you to Ladypapercain and ****xXAmari-ChanxX****who Pm me. If have you have any ideas for chapter 3, please tell me in your Reviews.**

**Also thank you to PeachyQ73 for being my beta editor.**

**Chapter 2**

Kaname called zero on his cell phone and asked him come back to his office after school. Zero said he would.

Zero came to the office when school was done. He opened the door and sat in one of the chairs in front Kanames' desk.

"Yes? You wanted to see me?" Zero asked him.

"Yes, why did you kiss me before?" Kaname asked him.

"I like you." Zero told him as he got up and went around Kanames' desk to kiss him on lips. Kaname did not stop him this time, but instead, he put his arms around Zeros' hips.

Then they heard a knock on the door. Zero went back to the chair he previously sat in.

"Come in." Kaname called out.

Aidou came in and went right to Kaname to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hello Aidou." Kaname said when Aido straightened back up.

"I need tell you something when we get home." Aidou told him.

"Ok, we can now. I will talk you tomorrow Zero. Come to my office first thing in the morning." Kaname told Zero before they left the office.

"Ok, I will see you then." Zero said Kaname.

Aidou and Kaname went home. Kaname went to the couch and sat down. Aidou did the same.

"I need tell you something." Aidou said to Kaname.

"Yes?" Kaname asked.

"I think I may be carrying your baby, but the doctor does not know yet. I see him in two days." Aido informed him.

"Oh, I see." Kaname said.

"What do we need to do?" Kaname asked Aidou.

"The doctor told me we have to wait and see what the test results will be." Aidou said, then he got up and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

Kaname went to the bathroom to take a shower, wishing that Zero were there instead of Aidou. Kaname came out the shower. Aidou had dinner on the table. He went to the table to eat his dinner. Then he went to the office in the house, went to the desk to do some work. Kaname had been in there for hours. Then he went to his room, but Aidou was not there. He went to living room, but he wasn't there either. He guessed Aido went home. Kaname picked up his phone and called him.

"Hello? Aidou why did you go home?" Kaname asked him.

"I wanted to stay in my own apartment tonight, but I do miss you and I love you." Aidou told Kaname.

"Ok, I am going to bed, goodnight." Kaname said to Aidou before he hung up the phone.

Kaname went to bed by himself that night.

Kaname to work early the next morning because he had to meet Zero. He opened his office door and saw Zero was sleeping on his couch in his office. He looked like baby sleeping the way he was. He did wake him up, but does need to talk to him before school starts. He pushed on Zero so he would look up at him.

"What the hell are you doing here this early? And why are you sleeping in my office?" Kaname asked him.

"I have no place to stay. They kicked me out my apartment last night, so I came to your office." Zero told Kaname.

"Oh, I see. Where did you take a shower last night?" Kaname asked him.

"In your bathroom. Was that ok?" Zero asked him.

"Yes, that was ok for you take a shower in my bathroom." Kaname told Zero.

"Do you have place to go tonight?" Kaname asked Zero.

"No I don't. I am going to be looking during my lunch break." Zero told Kaname.

Kaname went back to his desk and watched him as Zero sat in the big chair.

"I don't like you Zero. I love Aidou." Kaname informed Zero.

"I know you love Aido, but you like me too." Zero told Kaname as he was getting up from the chair and walked around the desk. He kissed Kaname on the lips once again.

Kaname stopped him. "Why do you keep kissing me? I told I have a boyfriend." Kaname told him then kissed him back.

"Why are kissing me back then?" Zero asked Kaname.

"I don't know, maybe I do like you." Kaname said.

"Hey, would you like stay at my house? I have guest room you may use until you find place of your own." Kaname asked Zero.

"Ok, but what if Aidou gets mad about this?" Zero asked Kaname.

"No, he will be fine with it." Kaname said.

Zero put his arms around Kanames' neck and kissed him again, when his watch alarm went off.

"I need to go now." Zero said, and pushed Kaname way going to the door.

"Wait," Kaname said "come by my house after work today." Kaname told Zero before he left the office.

The day went by the same as always, Kaname doing his work and Zero doing his thing as a teacher. When the day ended, Zero went to Kanames' house and knocked on the door, but no one was home. Zero thought Kaname must still be at the school, so Zero went to the store to buy some things. Then he went back to Kaname house and Knocked once more, when he heard a voice that was not Kanames' but instead, it was Aidous'.

"Hello Zero." Aidou said welcoming him in.

"Kaname told me you were coming stay with him until you find a place of your own." Aido continued.

"Yes, that is true." Zero replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vampire Knight**

**I want to thank the people that read and reviewed my Story: Crimson TearsFromHumaneye, Yaoi_Obessed Lonergir, iBunnyXD and PeachyQ73.**

**And People put me on their Favorites and Story Alerts. Please Review thank you.**

**Also thank you to PeachyQ73 for being my beta reader.**

"Come in Zero." Aidou told Zero as he went back to the kitchen to start making dinner.

Zero went to the guestroom and put his bag down then went to Kitchen. He helped Aidou with putting things on the table. Then they heard the open and Kaname came into the Kitchen. He saw the men in the Kitchen and Zero holding a hot plate in his hand when he went to put it on the table. Kaname went to Aidou and kissed him on the cheek, went to the other room, then came back and sat down and ate dinner with Zero and Aidou.

I will look for a place tomorrow. "Zero told them.

"Take your time." Kaname told him.

"I will help you if you need me too." Aidou told him.

"Thank you Aidou. I think I can find place on my own." Zero said as he was getting up from the table to put his plate in the kitchen.

"I am going now, I will see you guys later." Aidou said as he went to the door then left. He went back to his apartment in the building.

"Hey, what you want to do tonight?" Zero asked Kaname.

"I don't know." Kaname said to Zero, but in his head he wants to kiss him all over.

"How about we watch TV. "Zero said to Kaname.

"OK, that sounds good to me." Kaname said.

They sat on the couch and Zero sat next to Kaname. He grabbed Kanames' hand to hold it but, Kaname did not fight it. Then Zero put his head on Kaname lap. Then Kaname put his hand on his head to pat it like he was dog but did not mind at all.

"Hey, it's getting late. We need to go to bed or we won't get up to go to work." Zero told Kaname as he got up.

"Yes, I guess you are right." Kaname said as leaned in to kiss zero.

"Hey you can kiss me any time you like Kaname." Zero said as leaned in to kiss him on he soft lips. They kissed for a long time. Then he put his hand under Kanames' T-shirt the he wore, and running his hand up and down his body. Kaname took off his shirt, then Zero started to kiss his neck, before Zero took off his shirt. Then Kaname pushed him way. "What wrong?" Zero asked.

"We need to stop." Kaname told him.

"Why? I love to kiss you and you like kiss me too." Zero Asked Kaname.

"Yes, I do like kiss you, but I do have a boyfriend." Kaname told Zero.

"Yes I know you have a boyfriend." Zero said as kissed Kaname before going to the guestroom. Kaname went to his room, and lay on his bed, thinking about Zero over and over in is head. He wants to go the guestroom and lay next to him, but he knows he likes Aidou too.

The next day, Kaname got up, went to the kitchen and saw Zero up, making coffee.

"Good morning Kaname." Zero said to him as he came in the room.

"Good morning to you Zero." Kaname said as got a cup of coffee.

"I will see you at work. I am going to get a paper so I can find a place to live." Zero told Kaname, as he was about to go.

When Zero got to work, he opened the paper. He did not a place he liked. They where to far from the school and he did not want to drive for 2 hours every day to get to work.

His phone went off and it was Aidou. Zero picked up the phone and Said "Hello?"

"Oh, Aidou, how can I help you?" Zero asked him.

"Hey, think I found place for you. It is 5 minutes way from the school." Aidou told Zero.

"Cool! How about you meet in front of the school, after work? You and I can go see the place if that's ok with you?" Zero asked Aidou.

"That will be great. See you then." Audio said to him before hanging up the phone.

Then at the end of the day, Zero went to the front of the school to meet Aidou. After 5 minutes, Aidou came by.

"I sorry I am late. I had to go to the Doctor before I came here." Aidou told Zero.

"That's ok." Zero told Aidou.

They went to the place Aidou told Zero about over the phone. When they got out, Zero looked at the outside, and liked it, but now he wanted to look inside. A lady came out of the house.

"Hello, you must be Zero. Aidou told me that you are looking for a place?" She asked Zero.

"Yes I am." Zero said.

"I think you will like this place." She told Zero.

"This place has two bedrooms." She told Zero and went into the house. Zero looked around the house and he liked it.

"How much is the rent?" Zero asked the lady.

"$500 Dollars for one months rent." She told Zero.

"I will take it." Zero said.

"Will go get the papers." The lady told Zero.

"You can tell Kaname I found a place and will not stay his at place too much longer." Zero told Aidou.

Zero was not happy that he could live with Kaname any more. 'What am I am going do without Kaname?' he asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank the people who read and reviewed my story: Yaoi-Obsessed Lonegirl and crimson TearsFromHumanEye.

Also to my beta reader PeachyQ73.

Chapter 4

Zero went to his new home to fix it up the way he wanted, when his cell phone went off; he picked it up.

"Hello?" Zero asked.

"Hey, can you come back to the school? I need asked you something." Kaname asked him.

"Yes, I am on my way." Zero told him as he hung up the phone. Zero put a T-shirt on, then went back to the school. He went to Kanames' office and knocked on the door, then he heard a voice say come in. He went in too the office.

"Hello Zero." Kaname said as walked up to him and put his arms around Zeros' hips.

"Hello to you too Kaname." Zero said as he put his arms around Kanames' hips,

then he leaned in to kiss Kaname. The office door opened.

"What is going in here?" Aidou said to Kaname and Zero.

Kaname look at Aidou and went to kiss his boyfriend, but he moved way.

"I have to tell you something Kaname." Aidou told him as he slaps Kaname on the face.

"What do you need tell me?" Kaname asked Aidou.

"I am carrying your baby." Aidou told him.

"What?" Kaname asked.

"How far long are you?" Kaname asked him.

"I am about two weeks now." Aidou told him.

"We need to go home and talk about this." Kaname said to Aidou.

"NO! I am not going anywhere with you!" Aidou yelled at Kaname.

"Why not?" Kaname asked him.

"Because you are cheating on me with him." Aidou said to Kaname, pointing a finger at Zero.

"We need to talk about the baby and us." Kaname told Aidou.

"There is no us. We are done and you can come see the baby when it is born." Aidou told Kaname as he was leaving the office. Kaname Ran after him, caught up with him, and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I am sorry for what I did to you." Kaname told Aidou.

"I don't care." Aidou told him, walked to his car, and drove off.

Kaname watched his baby and now EX-boyfriend drive way before he went back to his office. He saw Zero looking at him.

"Are you ok?" Zero asked Kaname.

"No and yes." Kaname told Zero.

"I like you and Aidou both." Kaname told Zero.

"I know, but you should pick me or him now." Zero told Kaname as he went to the office door, but Kaname stopped him and kissed him on his soft lips. Then he pulled off Zeros' T-shirt.

"Wait, not here." Zero told Kaname as he put back on his T-shirt.

"Come to my house. We can do things there if you like." Zero told Kaname as he left the office. Zero went home to wait for Kaname to come to his house. As Kaname was coming to Zeros' house he got a phone call and it was Aidou.

"Can I see you?" Aidou asked him.

"Yes you can. I will be right there." Kaname told him as he went home instead. Aidou was sitting on the couch and he was crying. He sat next to him, held him, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you ok?" Kaname asked Aidou.

" No, I am not ok." Aidou told him as he hugged Kaname.

" I am sorry. I should have never done that with him. I love you." Kaname told Aidou.

" I love you too." Aidou told Kaname as he put his hand under Kaname shirt and kissed his ear. Then Kaname forgot about Zero while he was kissing Aidou.

"Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl?" Kaname asked Aidou.

"I don't know." Aidou told him, then kissed him on the lips. Aidou stopped kissing Kaname and went to the kitchen to make dinner for them. Kaname came into the kitchen and pushed him up against the wall. He kissed him like he never kissed him before but does not feel things for him. When he kisses Zero, his hold body goes crazy. He stops kissing Aidou. Aidou looked at Kaname and smile at him before he went back to what he was doing.

He called Zero to tell him what happened, but he doesn't. He wants to kiss him and not Aidou.

"Can I come over now?" Kaname asked Zero.

"Yes you can." Zero told Kaname.

Kaname told Aidou that he would be back later and not to wait up for him. He left the house and went to Zeros' house. He knocked on the door. Zero opened the door and pulled Kaname inside.

" What took you so long?" Zero asked Kaname as he put his arms around his hips.

" I am sorry. I could not leave Aidou on bad note." Kaname told him as he put his arm around his hips and started to kiss his neck. Zero loves it when Kaname kisses him on the neck. Then Kanames' phone rang and it was Aidou. Kaname did not pick it up and it went right to voicemail.

"Why is he calling you?" Zero asked Kaname

"I don't know. I'll find out what he wanted tomorrow when I go back to my home." Kaname told Zero as started to kiss his soft lips. Zero got a hold of Kanames' T-shirt, took it off, and dropped it on the floor. Then Kaname took Zeros' shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Then Zeros' phone went off and it was Aidou.

"I need get that." Zero told Kaname.

"Hello?" Zero asked.

"Hey, I need tell you something. I think I like you." Aidou told Zero.

"When did you starting like me?" Zero asked Aidou.

"When I first meant you." Aidou told Zero.

"Can I come over to your house tomorrow after you get off work?" Aidou asked Zero.

"Yes you can." Zero told Aidou, then Zero hung up the phone and went back to kissing Kaname, but Kaname didn't let him.

"What did Aidou want?" Kaname asked.

"He wants to talk to me." Zero told him as he pushed Kaname onto the bed and began to kiss him all over; as they did like the first time they kissed. Zero and Kaname were happy. They went to sleep.

They got up the next day and went to work. Zero went to his class and Kaname went to his office.

After work, Zero went home because he was going see Aidou there and he did want to see Aidou. Aidou told him he liked him last night on the phone.

Aidou was at Zeros' apartment waiting for him.

"Hello Zero." Aidou Said.

"Hello Aidou." Zero said as he was opening the front door of his house.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Zero asked Aidou.

Aidou kissed Zero.

**Please Review this story Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who read my Story and People who reviewed my story: Yaoi-obsessed, Lonegirl, and invisible wind. Also thank you to my Beta Reader: PeachyQ73.**

**And Please Review and tell me if you like it or don't like it, tell me please.**

**Thank you all (:**

"Why did you kiss me Aidou?" Zero asked thinking he is a good kisser.

"I like you lot and I know I am carrying Kanames' baby." Aidou told Zero.

Zero looked at Aidou for a moment and then he went for another kiss from Aidou. He didn't mind at all. He put his arms around Aidou hips and started kissing him again. Aidou put his arms round Zero hips push up to him and Zero made a sound, but was it good or bad, Aidou did not know.

"Do you want to stay the night with me instead of at Kanames' house tonight?" Zero asked Aidou.

"Yes, I'd love to, but I don't have any clothes to wear." Aidou told Zero.

"Who said we would be sleeping in clothes?" Zero asked Aidou.

"I will go make dinner for you and me." Aidou told Zero.

"No I will make dinner for you and me." Zero told.

Zero went to the Kitchen and made some dinner for him and Aidou. He made Gyoza with Chanko Nabe. Aidou look at the food and sat at the table.

"I do the cooking when I was with Kaname." Aidou told Zero as he was about eat the good looking food Zero made for them.

"I know how to cook too. My mom showed me how, but she died when I was 9." Zero told Aidou as he was eating his food.

Aidous' phone went off; it was Kaname.

"Hello?" Aidou said.

"Hey, I am sorry and I miss you." Kaman told Aidou.

"I Miss you too, but I am out of town for tonight. I will be back in the mooring ok?" Aidou told Kaname as he hang up the phone. He looked at Zero and went to him. He sat on his lap, fed him one of the Gyoza. Zero put his hand on his hips and let him feed him like a big baby. When they finished feeding each other, Zero took the plates to the kitchen. Aidou helped him, then they went to Zero room.

"Can I take a shower?" Aidou asked Zero.

"Yes, the bathroom is this way." Zero told Aidou. He showed him where the bathroom was and he fix the bed before he put a movie in. Aidou came out of the bathroom and went to Zero. He took out a pair of pajama pants, but they were too small for him.

"Hey do you know sex of the baby yet?" Zero asked Aidou as he was getting in bed.

"Yes, it is going to be a girl, but I do know what to name her." Aidou told Zero as he was getting in bed.

Aidou put his head on Zeros' lap and he wants kiss his chest, but he does not know if Zero will let him.

"Can I kiss your chest?" Aidou asked Zero

"You don't need ask me, you can do it." Zero told Aidou as he put his hand down Aidous' pants. Aidou started to kiss Zeros' chest and Zero made a noise. Aidou loved it and he did not want to stop what he was doing. Then he put his hand down Zero pants and they made love for the first time.

Zero got up the next day, went to the kitchen, and made some coffee for both of them. When Aidou came into the Kitchen, he kissed Zero on the lips.

"Did we have sex last night?" Aidou asked Zero.

"Yes and it was good." Zero told Aidou.

Aidou told Zero bye, then went home. Zero went to work and Kaname was in his office.

"Hello Kaname." Zero said to Kaname and kissed him on the lips.

"Can I come by after school today if that is ok with you?" Kaname asked Zero.

"It will be ok." Zero told Kaname as he put arms around Kaname hips.

After about 2 minutes, Zero went to his class and to start his day.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone that read my story and added it to their alerts, favorites, and

reviewed my story: Yaoi- obsessed Lonegirl, invisible wind, nekonee-chan, and PeachyQ73.

I also want to thank Yaoi-obsessed Lonegirl who gave me a baby name for the girl. Can you, my reviewers, give me boy names in your Reviews? Thank you.

Chapter 6:

After school was done, Kaname and Zero went to Zero's house. He opened the front the door and then Kaname pushed Zero onto the couch. He started kissing him. Zero pushed him way. He got up and closed the door. He then went back to the couch and grabbed Kaname, kissed his lips and then Kaname pulled off Zeros' shirt and pants. They did it for the fist time and Love it. Zero got up off the couch, went to the Kitchen, and had a glass of water when Kaname came in the room. "Can I stay the night so we can do it one more time?" Kaname asked Zero.

"No, not tonight. I am sorry." Zero told Kaname as he kissed him on the cheek

Zero went to the door to let Kaname out.

"You can stay tomorrow night, ok?" Zero asked Kaname before kissing him good-bye.

"Cool, I will see you tomorrow night." Kaname said as he left the house.

Zero went back to the couch and thought 'I am dating Aidou and Kaname, but I love Kaname. I am the one all the guys love, and I love them. Then he heard a nock on the door. Zero walked to the door and opened it to see Aidou with a box in his hand.

"Can I come in?" Aidou asked Zero.

"Yes you can." Zero told him.

"What's in the box?" Zero asked Aidou.

Aidou put the box on the table and opened it. Zero look and saw that it was a cake with his name on it.

"Did you buy me a cake?" Zero asked.

"Yes, to show you how much I like you." Aidou told him as he kissed him on the cheek.

The next day, Aidou was at Kanames' house.

"We need to come up with baby names." Aidou told Kaname.

"Do you know any good ones?" Kaname asked him.

"Yes, Emi if it is a girl." Aidou said to Kaname.

"I love that name." Kaname told Aidou.

Aidou kissed Kaname on his lips again.

"Don't I need to move in with you?" Aidou asked Kaname.

"Yes, we need to do it this weekend." Kaname told Aidou as he kissed him. He took his hand and walked him to the bed. They had sex. Aidou got up and he saw Kaname sleeping like a baby. He looked over to the clock and saw that it was 6:00 am Friday morning. He got up and got dressed. He went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for the both of them. Kaname came walking in behind him, placed his hands on Aidous' hips and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, we should stay home today." Kaname told Aidou as he helps Aidou with the food.

"Ok, I will call in sick." Aidou told him as he sat at the table.

"We can move your stuff in today." Kaname said.

"Ok but I need go to see the doctor today after we eat." Aidou told Kaname.

"I will come with you than so we can go buy baby stuff." Kaname said.

Kaname and Aidou went to the doctors. He told them, "You are having twins." the doctor said.

"But you told me I was having only one baby." Aidou whined the doctor.

"Yes I did, but I did not see the other baby." Doctor explained.

"What are the sexes of the babies?" Kaname asked the doctor.

"They are boys." Doctor told them.

After the doctors visit, Kaname and Aidou went and bought things for the babies. When they got home the phone was ringing. Kaname picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, do you want to come over today?" Zero asked him.

"No, I can't. I have to stay home today." Kaname told him as he hangs up the phone.

Kaname and Aidou moved things into Kanames' house. They put the cribs together. Then Aidou came into the room to kiss Kaname on the head. After that, he put some of the baby's cloths in the dresser. Then he went to the kitchen to make lunch, but then Adieus' cell phone went off. "Hello." Aidou said.

"Hey, do you want to come over today?" Zero asked.

"No, I am doing something right now. How about on Sunday?" Aidou said.

"OK." Zero said.

"Bye." Aidou said as he hangs up the phone.

Reviewer, Reviewer


	7. Chapter 7

**I want you all people that give me good baby names and one how review and put read my story. Thnk youRekonee-chen,Yaoi-Obsessed lonegirl and inisble wind.**

**I do own vampire knight**

**Chapter 7**

will do my tanks after you read it ok

"Who was calling you?" Kaname asked Aidou.

"One of my friends from work." Aidou told Kaname.

Kaname and Aidou were lying on the couch. Aidou was going on 6 weeks now. He was thinking about Zero and Kaname too. Kaname put his arms around Aidou body. Aidou looked up at Kaname and kissed him on his soft lips. Kaname kissed him back.

Aidou got up, went to the kitchen, and made some food for the both of them.

"I will be back. I need do something." Aidou told Kaname.

"Ok, I can get some work done while you are gone." Kaname told Aidou as he kissed him on the lips. He then went to Zeros house, knocked on the door, and waited for Zero to open the door.

"Hello Aidou" Zero said when he opened the door and let Aidou into the house. They went to the couch, "I have to tell you something." Aidou informed Zero.

"I am having twines." Aidou told Zero.

"You are having twines?" Zero asked.

"Yes and one of baby's is your baby." Aidou told Zero.

"I am going be father?" Zero said.

"Yes." Aidou said. Zero hugs Aidou and kisses him on the head.

"Does Kaname know that I am fathering one baby's?" Zero asked Aidou.

"No, he thinks both of the babies are his." Aidou told Zero.

"I need to find a room for the baby." Zero said then he got up off the couch, went to the kitchen, and made a drink for both of them. Aidou came into the Kitchen to hug him.

"Are you happy?" Aidou asked Zero.

"Yes I am happy, but we need to tell Kaname about us." Zero told Aidou.

Then there was knocking at the door. Zero went to the window to see who it was and saw that it was Kaname out there.

"Kaname is here." Zero said.

Zero opened the door.

"Hello Kaname." Zero said.

"Hey, I can come in?" Kaname asked.

"I am doing some work for school." Zero said to Kaname.

"Ok, can come back later tonight." Kaname asked as he went back to his car. "Yes." Zero answered before closing the door. Aidou came up to Zero.

"I need to go before he calls me and asks me where am at." Aidou told him before he left the house.

Zero went to his desk and did some work. His phone went off, he picked it up to see that it was Kaname.

"Hello" Zero said.

"What are you doing?" Kaname asked Zero.

"I am working." Zero said.

"Can I come over tonight and stay with you?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, that is fine with me but Aidou." Zero said.

"He is ok." Kaname said.

"I am on my way to your house." Kaname said.

"Ok." Zero said as hang up the phone and went back to work after. 10 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Zero got up and went to answer the door. He opened it and there was Kaname.

"Come in Kaname." Zero told Kaname.

Kaname came in and Zero went back to his desk, went back to work. Just then Kaname, went behind him and started kissing his neck. He put his hand down Zeros' body. Zero stopped what he was doing, got up, and started kissing Kaname. They went the bedroom.

Zero came out after 20 minutes, went to the kitchen, and made some dinner for them. Then Kaname walked into the kitchen and kissed Zero, but he did not kiss back. He was cooking dinner. Zero put the food on the table and they ate the food. Zero was thinking he should tell Kaname that Aidou and he had sex, but he will be mad when he finds out one of the babies is his.

"What wrong?" Kaname asked Zero.

"I am fine." Zero told Kaname, but he knows that he was lying. After dinner Zero and Kaname went to Zeros' bedroom and went to sleep.

The next morning, Zero got up then went to work. Kaname was lying in the bed. He goes to get up and went to work too. Then his phone went off and it was Aidou.

"Hey, I think the babies will come in 3 weeks because I am vampire." Aidou told Kaname.

"Ok, we need to find bigger house soon then." Kaname told Aidou.

"Yes I will look for a house and you stay at work." Aidou told Kaname.

"Ok, find a good one." Kaname told Aidou.

"I will see you later. I love you." Aidou told Kaname.

"I love you too." Kaname said before he hangs up the phone.

Kaname went back to work but then there was knock on the door.

"Come in." Kaname said and Zero came in.

"I need to take 2 weeks off." Zero told Kaname.

"Why?" Kaname asked Zero.

"Need to fix up my house and it will take two weeks." Zero told him.

"Ok." Kaname said.

"Thank you." Zero said as Kaname came to him and kisses him on the lips. Zero put arms around Kanames' hips and they kissed until they heard the bell. It was time to get back to class. Zero stopped kissing Kaname.

"I love you." Zero said as left the office.

Kaname went back to his desk and thought. What is he going to do both Aidou and Zero? He told himself that they love him and he loved both too.

After school, Kaname went to his apartment and found some boxes packed. Someone was opening the door and saw that it was Aidou. He came in with mores boxes.

"Hello my love." Aidou said to Kaname.

"Hello." Kaname said to Aidou.

"I found place that we can move in today." Aidou told Kaname.

"Cool, we can take some stuff tonight." Kaname said.

"Yes." Aidou said.

They packed lots of their stuff, and then put it in Kanames' car. Then they went to their new house. When Kaname saw the house for the first time he saw that is was huge.

"The house has 5 bedrooms." Aidou told Kaname.

"Why do we need all that room?" Kaname asked Aidou.

"In case we want to have more kids." Aidou told Kaname.

"Ok." Kaname said.

They went into the house, put the boxes in the house, and then they went back to the apartment.

**Review…Review…Review…**

**I am working on chapter 8 but I have no good ideas right now if nay tell me in your Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who read my Story and People who reviewed my story and thank you to my Beta Reader: PeachyQ73. And Review from nekonee-chan, Yaoi-Obsessed Lonergirl**

**And Please Review and tell me if you like it or don't like it, tell me please.**

**Thank you all (: **

**Chapter 8:**

Kaname and Aidou went into the apartment and Kaname to the back room Aidou went be blend him then wrap his arms around Kaname hips." I need tell you something Kaname." Aidou told him.

"Yes?" Kaname asked Aidou.

"Your mate wants you to sit down." Aidou told him so Kaname went to sit on the end of the bed.

"I am having your baby and Zeros' too." Aidou told Kaname.

Kaname got up and then left Aidou sitting on the couch. Kaname open the front door and left the apartment. Aidou did not run after him because he was carrying two babies.

Kaname got into his car and drove to Zeros' house. He got out of the car and ran to the front door, knocked on it and waited for Zero to open the door. When he did, he smiled at Kaname. Kaname looked at Zero like he wanted to kill him. "Come in Kaname." Zero told fuming man.

Kaname went into the house. "What the hell Zero?" Kaname yelled at Zero.

Zero did not know Kaname was mad at him for. He went up to kiss him on his lips but Kaname moved way from him.

"What's Wrong Kaname?" Zero asked him.

"I am mad at you and Aidou." Kaname told Zero.

Zero went up to Kaname, hugs him and kisses him on the lips. Kaname gave in to him. He warped his arms around zero hips and started kissing him back before they went to Zeros' bedroom.

Aidou POV

Back at Kaname and Aidou's apartment, Aidou was cleaning the house and thinking about Zero and Kaname.

He was packing some of his things, then he took them to the car and went to their house. When he was at the house, he looked at his watch and saw that it was getting late, so he went back to the apartment and Kaname was not there. He called him.

"Hello," Kaname said.

"Where are you?" Aidou asked him.

"I am out." Kaname told him.

"What time are you time are you coming home?" Aidou asked him.

"I don't know?" Kaname told him.

"Ok, I know that you are mad at me. I will see you later and I love you Kaname." Aidou told him as hang up the phone.

Kaname and Zero POV

"Who was that who called you my love?" Zero asked Kaname

"Aidou." Kaname told zero.

"Oh." said Zero as he went in for a kiss and Kaname put his hand around his hips. Zero stopped kissing Kaname.

"Why did he call you?" Zero asked Kaname.

"I walked out on him." Kaname told Zero.

"Why did you do that?" Zero asked him.

"He told me about the babies." Kaname told zero.

"Are you mad at me too?" Zero asked him.

"No, I love you." Kaname told zero and kiss him on his lips.

"But I am one of babies' fathers too." Zero told Kaname.

"I know but he did that to get back at me." Kaname told zero.

Aidou POV

Aidou left the apartment to go back to their big house and he was sad about that. He wished his man was here with him to help him move into their house, but he is at zeros' house and Zero is other father of the other baby. Aidou fixed up the babies rooms. One with pink things and other room with blue things.

Kaname and Zero POV

"When are you going home?" Zero asked Kaname.

"I don't know." Kaname told Zero.

"But you need go back to him." Zero told Kaname.

"I am going leave him." Kaname told him.

"Why? Zero asked him.

Kaname couldn't answer the question, he loved Aidou.

"I love him." Kaname told him.

Zero looked at him and grabbed his arm, took him back to his apartment. When they got there Kaname, opened the door and walked in. They didn't see Aidou there. "Where could Aidou be?" Zero asked Kaname.

"He might be at our new house." Kaname told Zero.

They left the apartment and drove to house. They walked and called out for Aidou.

"Aidou, are you here?" Zero called out to Aidou.

"I am in the bed room." Aidou said to them.

Zero and Kaname went to the bed room and they saw Aidou was fixing the babies bed room. Then he turned around and saw Kaname and Zero there. They where holding hands and Aidou ran out room his bed room. He closed the door and started to cry. Kaname came to the door. He tried to open the door, but it would not open. Aidou locked the door.

"Open the door." Kaname said to Aidou.

"NO!" Aidou yelled.

"Why not?" Kaname asked him.

"You love him." Aidou told him.

"Can come in?" Kaname asked him.

"No." Aidou told him.

"Go way, I don't want you here." Aidou told him.

"Why not?" Kaname asked him.

"I will raise the kids by myself." Aidou told Kaname.

"I don't want to go." Kaname told Aidou.

Kaname went back to the room where he left Zero and grabbed is arm. Went back to the car, drove way and did not say a word all why back to Zeros' house. Zero looked at Kaname and saw he was crying. He never saw him cry like this before. When they got back to zeros' house, he got out of the car and walked to house. He went the room and lay down on the bed. Zero came into the house, went to the kitchen and made some dinner for him and Kaname.

Aidou Prove

Aidou was lying on the bed and looked at the picture of him and Kaname the last they were at the beach last mouth. Then he got up and went to back to the apartment, he looked around and left for the airport.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank for reading my story and review ArukaSakami.**

**Beta Reader PeachQ73 please Review thank you I hope you all had a good Christmas and happy new year.**

When Aidou got to the Airport, he called Kaname "Hello?" Kaname asked.

"I am leaving town and you don't have worry about me and the babies." Aidou told him.

"I am coming to get you right now." Kaname said as he got in the car. He was driving fast and it was raining really hard that night, when Aidou heard a crash. Aidou call Zero "Hello?" Zero asked.

"Kaname was in car crash. Please go find him and call me when you get there?" Aidou asked frantically before he hung up the phone.

Zero got into his car and drove until he saw Kaname's car. He stopped his car he got his cell phone to call 911. He called the Aidou after he got off with 911.

"I found him." Zero told Aidou.

"I call the 911." Zero told Aidou as he went to Kaname car he found him pinned to the seat. Zero fell to the ground and started crying. When the ambulance guys came, they told Zero move out the way. "No, he's my boyfriend!" Zero said as trying to get to Kaname. One of ambulance guys picks up Zero and puts him by his car. Zero got his cell phone and call Aidou again, not sure when he hung up the phone.

"Hello Aidou." He said as he was buying his ticket for the plane. He heard Zero crying on the other end of the phone.

"What is going on Zero?" Aidou asked him.

"Kaname was in a car crash running after you." Zero told Aidou as he got in his car to follow the ambulance to the Airakuen Sanatorium Hospital.

"What hospital are they taking him too?" Aidou ask as he went to his car.

"They are taking him to Airakuen Sanatorium Hospital." He told Aidou. He pulls up to the hospital and ran in. He went to the nurse's desk and asked what room Kaname was in.

"I will look…" she went to her computer and look up his name."I found him in ICU, room 205A."

"Thank you." Zero said as he ran down the hall and forgot he was on the phone so he hung it up. When he got to the room, he saw a doctor next the room in the hallway.

"Are you Kaname's doctor?" Zero asked.

"Yes I am, my name is Kuza Yammi."

"How is Kaname doing?" Zero asked him.

"He not doing well he has a broken leg, and he can't walk for a while. Also his arm and ribs are broken, and also he lost memory.

He will not know you when go in the room." Dr. Kuza Yammi told Zero as he went down the hall. Zero went in the room an saw Kaname lay there. He went to him and asked, "Do you know me?" Zero asked him.

"No." Kaname said to Zero. Zero wanted to cry because his boyfriend did not know him. Then the door opened and he saw Aidou was big and pregnant as he came in. He went into labor. Zero went to call a nurse and told her that someone went into labor. She came quickly with a wheelchair and took Aidou to a room. Zero followed, but she kicked Zero out of room.

Zero was walking down the hall when a Doctor came up to him. He asked, "Are you the father of the baby one of the babies the Doctor said come with me to the room. They went in the room Zero sow the one baby look like and the other baby look like Kaname and the other on look like him. "Can you bring Kaname in this room?" Zero asked the doctor "no" the doctor told zero. His cant bascule of the babies will did sick. "Ok "Zero told Zero "do have names for the babies?" The doctor asked Aidou and Zero

"Yes." Aidou told the doctor.

"The boys name is Tomo and the girls name is Nakiita." Aidou said.

Zero look at Aidou as he was talking to the doc, then he looked at Kaname. He turned and walked to the door as if a vice held him.

"Where are you going Zero?" Aidou asked.

"I am going home. You and Kaname can take care the kids. I will be ok out of the picture." Zero told Aidou.

"No! I don't want you go, I want to stay here with me, Kaname, and the kids." Aidou pleaded.

"I love both you and I don't want to loose either of you." Zero told Aidou.

"I love Kaname and I love you too Zero." Aidou told him.

Zero walked over to the bed and sat next to Aidou. He leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. That's when they heard a voice from the other bed next to them. Zero look over and saw Kaname open his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank for reading my story and review ArukaSakami.**

**Beta Reader PeachQ73 please Review thank you I hope you all had a good Christmas and happy new year.**

When Aidou got to the Airport, he called Kaname "Hello?" Kaname asked.

"I am leaving town and you don't have worry about me and the babies." Aidou told him.

"I am coming to get you right now." Kaname said as he got in the car. He was driving fast and it was raining really hard that night, when Aidou heard a crash. Aidou call Zero "Hello?" Zero asked.

"Kaname was in car crash. Please go find him and call me when you get there?" Aidou asked frantically before he hung up the phone.

Zero got into his car and drove until he saw Kaname's car. He stopped his car he got his cell phone to call 911. He called the Aidou after he got off with 911.

"I found him." Zero told Aidou.

"I call the 911." Zero told Aidou as he went to Kaname car he found him pinned to the seat. Zero fell to the ground and started crying. When the ambulance guys came, they told Zero move out the way. "No, he's my boyfriend!" Zero said as trying to get to Kaname. One of ambulance guys picks up Zero and puts him by his car. Zero got his cell phone and call Aidou again, not sure when he hung up the phone.

"Hello Aidou." He said as he was buying his ticket for the plane. He heard Zero crying on the other end of the phone.

"What is going on Zero?" Aidou asked him.

"Kaname was in a car crash running after you." Zero told Aidou as he got in his car to follow the ambulance to the Airakuen Sanatorium Hospital.

"What hospital are they taking him too?" Aidou ask as he went to his car.

"They are taking him to Airakuen Sanatorium Hospital." He told Aidou. He pulls up to the hospital and ran in. He went to the nurse's desk and asked what room Kaname was in.

"I will look…" she went to her computer and look up his name."I found him in ICU, room 205A."

"Thank you." Zero said as he ran down the hall and forgot he was on the phone so he hung it up. When he got to the room, he saw a doctor next the room in the hallway.

"Are you Kaname's doctor?" Zero asked.

"Yes I am, my name is Kuza Yammi."

"How is Kaname doing?" Zero asked him.

"He not doing well he has a broken leg, and he can't walk for a while. Also his arm and ribs are broken, and also he lost memory.

He will not know you when go in the room." Dr. Kuza Yammi told Zero as he went down the hall. Zero went in the room an saw Kaname lay there. He went to him and asked, "Do you know me?" Zero asked him.

"No." Kaname said to Zero. Zero wanted to cry because his boyfriend did not know him. Then the door opened and he saw Aidou was big and pregnant as he came in. He went into labor. Zero went to call a nurse and told her that someone went into labor. She came quickly with a wheelchair and took Aidou to a room. Zero followed, but she kicked Zero out of room.

Zero was walking down the hall when a Doctor came up to him. He asked, "Are you the father of the baby one of the babies the Doctor said come with me to the room. They went in the room Zero sow the one baby look like and the other baby look like Kaname and the other on look like him. "Can you bring Kaname in this room?" Zero asked the doctor "no" the doctor told zero. His cant bascule of the babies will did sick. "Ok "Zero told Zero "do have names for the babies?" The doctor asked Aidou and Zero

"Yes." Aidou told the doctor.

"The boys name is Tomo and the girls name is Nakiita." Aidou said.

Zero look at Aidou as he was talking to the doc, then he looked at Kaname. He turned and walked to the door as if a vice held him.

"Where are you going Zero?" Aidou asked.

"I am going home. You and Kaname can take care the kids. I will be ok out of the picture." Zero told Aidou.

"No! I don't want you go, I want to stay here with me, Kaname, and the kids." Aidou pleaded.

"I love both you and I don't want to loose either of you." Zero told Aidou.

"I love Kaname and I love you too Zero." Aidou told him.

Zero walked over to the bed and sat next to Aidou. He leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. That's when they heard a voice from the other bed next to them. Zero look over and saw Kaname open his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to my beta Reader PeachQ73. Please review and thank you. Hope you like this last chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

Zero looking into Kaname eyes as Audio is in the same room and he had babies in the room to then the doctor came in the room to see Audio and n the babies.

"Hello Aidou." The doc said.

"Hello doc." Aidou said.

"You can go home today. Zero, you need to sign some papers, then he can go home." the doc told them.

"Why me?" Zero asked.

"You are one of the fathers to one of the babies' right?" the doc said as he left the room with Zero.

"Are you coming back Zero?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, I will be back." Zero said as he smiles before he left the room.

Zero goes with the doc and left the room.

Kaname looked at other boy that was still in the room with him.

"Do I know you?" Kaname asked Aidou.

"Yes you do. I am your boyfriend and you are the father to one of the babies." Audio told him.

"I have no kids and I'm not gay. I like girls." Kaname told Aidou.

"Does Zero know that he isn't your boyfriend anymore?" Audio asked him.

"No, he does not know that." Kaname told Aidou.

Then Zero opened the door, walked in the room, picked up one of the babies, and then kissed Kaname on the head. Then he walked out of the room with Aidou following behind him. They walked to Zeros car and put them in their car seats. Then Zero looked at Aidou and started to cry. Audio put his arms him and kiseds him on his check.

"I think Kaname does not love me anymore." Zero told Aidou

"I have to tell you something Zero." Aidou told Zero

"What?" Zero asked

"Kaname is not gay any more. He told me that when you signing the papers." Aidou told Zero. Aidou held Zero in his arms.

Zero put his arms around Aidou waist cried until they heard a baby crying. Zero got up, walked to the room, and saw one of them was awake. He picked it up and held the little one in his arms and walked back to where Aidou was. He smiled at him, sat on the couch, and held the child. Aidou got up, went to the kitchen, got milk for the baby, and then he gave Zero the bottled and Zero feed the baby.

They heard a knock on the door, so Zero got up and open the door. There he saw Kaname.

"Hello Zero." Kaname said.

"Hello." Zero said.

"What can I do for you Kaname?" Zero asked him.

"I want know why you did not stay in my room with me?" Kaname asked.

"I have family now." Zero told him.

"Oh I see. I want know if we can be friends?" Kaname asked.

"I guess we can be friends." Zero answered.

Kaname walked away with smile on his face and Zero close the door. He turned and sat on the couch while he smiled at the babies. Yes, he had a family now. Aidou and the babies are now his family.

**THE END**


End file.
